Periodic incremental improvements in microprocessor based technology such as higher data, address and control transfer rates, larger volume storage devices, minimal power consumption, and reduced package sizes have facilitated the evolution to the electronic, or e-age. For example, recent technological improvements have led to the design and development of low cost, multi-purpose communication devices such as cellular phones that can interface with a computer network, record an image, and playback music, as well as perform conventional telephonic functions. Such a device can provide a user with one device that typically is more compact and less expensive than the devices that it succeeded.
As microprocessor based devices become more robust, economical, and efficient, more consumers are purchasing and employing such devices to replace conventional means of completing daily tasks. For example, conventionally, storage of information such as tax returns, photographs and personal information (e.g., birth certificates and banking transactions) employed non-electronic medium such as paper and/or variants thereof. In contrast, today a photograph can be digitally recorded and/or derived from an analog photograph (e.g., via a scanner) to render a virtually permanent, non-degrading image. In another example, conventional learning techniques included attending an instructive session(s), which can be time bounded and expensive, and purchasing paper books, which can be costly. Today, self-sufficient “how to” electronic documents and applications, and e-books are readily available and cost-effective.
The transformation to the e-age has additionally shifted the manner in which consumers obtain and share information. For example, consumers are continually shifting paradigms from conventional techniques employing paper options (e.g., catalogs and letters) and distant resources (e.g., libraries and telephone correspondence) to the essentially boundaryless and globally accessible information available via the Internet. Typically, such information is accessed via a search-engine through a web browser and/or a web page. For example, a user can deploy a general-purpose search engine and/or a specialized search engine by entering in a keyword(s) or phrase, and executing the search via a mouse click.
The general-purpose search engine can be an invaluable source to facilitate retrieving information over the Internet. Typically, the general-purpose search engine search attempts to provide an overall “best” link(s) to a web page(s) for a search query. In order to achieve the overall “best” search, the general-purpose search engine search exploits the resources available through the Internet to provide the user with general information regarding the search query. In contrast, the specialized search engine typically is limited to a particular knowledge base and is designed for a particular intended subaudience.
A disadvantage of the general-purpose search engine is that the results typically do not provide the “best” results for a respective query executed by a respective user. For example, if the user queries for the keyword “cell,” the search engine cannot distinguish whether the user desires results associated with a cell phone, a battery cell, a cell of the human body or a cell in a spreadsheet. Instead, results for cell phone, the battery cell, the cell of the human body, the cell in a spreadsheet, and/or other topics including the term “cell” can be returned, which can provide the user with information unrelated to the desired search. A disadvantage with employing the specialized search engine is that the searchable content generally is selected a priori, and thus the user does not benefit from content outside of the searchable content. In addition, the specialized search engine typically is a rigid approach and cannot easily be adjusted to different user's needs.